They Don't Understand
by Ugawa
Summary: No one understands their bond. Why should they be appart? As long as Gaara is waiting for him in their special place, Naruto will never stop coming back.


Hey, guys. Well, I was going through files on my old laptop and came across this. At first I was going to delete it since I don't think it's very good, but then thought 'What the hell? Someone might enjoy it.' I suppose perfection isn't everything. I've changed the date to 2011 in the fic, but originally it was 2009. Damn, it's old.

PS. Can anyone tell me how to edit a story once uploading to Doc Manager? For some reason, it won't let me add line or italics, meaning this fic will have no formatting, which is a shame since there are a lot of places it's needed in.

I hope you enjoy it.

14th January, 2011.

11:15am

Fingers drum against the table with each tick of the clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Drum. Drum. Drum. It's as if he expects Naruto to speak first, but the blond teen doesn't, so they continue their staring match. Naruto isn't complaining, though. Being called to Mr. Kakashi's room means one thing and one thing only – missing third period science. He never was much good in the subject, anyway.

Eventually the older man takes it upon himself to make first contact. He lifts his hands from the wood and folds his fingers to no doubt take on a look of sympathy. "Now, Naruto, I suspect you know why you've been refered to me."

"Actually, sir," he says, squirming in the uncomfortable chair that threatens to numb his arse. "I don't."

"I see." Are his only two words as he slids across the room in a chair to pull a file from a cabinate. When the wheels bring him back, he flips it open to read. Naruto tries to peer closer for a better look, but the silver haired man lifts the papers from his sight. "Naruto, your mother contacted the school to find out how you've been coping lately. It seems you've been acting strangely at home." He flicks a page after licking his finger. "Not eating, not sleeping, sneaking out at all hours of the night." His eyes jolt toward the young boy, making him stiffen instantly. "To visit… a friend."

"So what's the problem?"

"She asked us to speak to you."

"About what?"

"You're not speaking to your parents, so I've been asked to intervene. Now I know this must be hard for you…"

"Thanks, sir," Naruto says while lifting himself from the chair. The numbing throb is becoming too much. Even sitting in science class is better than putting up with that cusionless chair. "But I'm fine. See." He grins for good measure. "Nothing wrong here."

"Naruto—"

"I'll let myself out, shall I?"

The snow from christmas has finally cleared – which is a god send considering there isn't any benches to occupy. They always meet here now, and sitting in snow for hours always leaves Naruto frozen stiff. At least now he can sit on the dry grass and not worry about catching pnemonia.

He pulls his winter coat closer and breaths into his gloved hands. Steam pools through his fingers. "Hey, Gaara." He doesn't wait for an answer. The redhead never answers, anyway, "Look." He breaths out again and watches the puffy cloud drift away. "Reminds me of when you used to smoke. Do you remember that?" Naruto laughs by myself, but stops shortly when again there is no reply. "I remember. I remember when I used to complain about the consiquences of second hand smoke. Those things cause cancer. I'm glad you don't do it anymore." The grass is crispy beneath his gloves. "Although, everytime I smell it in the streets it makes me think of you. Silly, huh? Oh, you'll never guess what. The school is making me see a councillor, it seems my parents think there's something wrong with me." He leans his back against his friend, but Gaara remains still as stone. Again there's no reply, but Naruto doesn't care. As long as they can be like this, he's happy.

"Silly… huh?"

17th January, 2011

11:15am

"Mr. Kakashi, I've already told you, there's nothing wrong."

"I've spoken to your mother again, and she's still worried. Perhaps it would be an idea to call her in and have the three of us talk things through."

Naruto can see that turning into something he'd rather miss. He gazes through the window behind Mr. Kakashi's head and watches the wind blow leaveless braches. "I know what this is about," he says eventually.

"You do?" Mr. Kakashi asks, twisting in his chair to shut the blinds and block his student's view of the tree.

"It's about him, isn't it?" When the councillor doesn't respond, he decides to clarrify. "She doesn't want me seeing him anymore, does she?" There's something in the man's one good eye that shows Naruto he's right, so he sink somewhat in the aweful chair.

"You must understand, Naruto, your parents think it's best, under the circumstances, to stop visiting him."

"It isn't wrong," he says to the floor.

"I know, but your parents—"

"Fuck them," he whispers.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, fuck them." Naruto stands to leave. "And fuck you."

He hasn't the time to collect his gloves from the kitchen table before climbing out his bedroom window, like he has so many times, and digs his hands into his pockets, so he doesn't catch frostbite. It isn't as if Gaara can warm him, he's always cold these days.

"My parents don't want me seeing you anymore," Naruto says, staring at the night sky. He can't see any stars, the clouds won't allow it. "But don't worry, I'll never stop coming. As long as you're here, I'll be here beside you."

Gaara doesn't look at him, but Naruto knows he's smiling.

This is their spot, their place – just for them. No one else can interrupt them while they're here. No one else ever came, and they know they'd be safely alone.

"I wish you'd say something," Naruto says, leaning against Gaara again. "I like your voice." he closes his eyes. "It's soft and hard. Gentle and rough. It's a contradiction in its own right." He chuckles. "Do you remember back when my parents liked you? The sleepovers we used to have. I never did like those scary movies, but I knew you'd protect me from the monsters under the bed."

Naruto doesn't expect a reply.

19th January, 2011

11:15am

"Naruto, please. Will you just talk about it?"

"What do you want me to say? That my parents will never understand my bond with him? That they don't care?" He stands.

"Naruto, don't run away again."

"I'm not running away. I just have nothing more to say. I'm not going to stop seeing him. It doesn't matter what you or anyone else says."

21st January, 2011

11:15am

They listen to the clock ticking. They've both given up.

He drops into the grass beside Gaara. This is a perfect spot, and he knows when summer comes it will be even more beautiful. The trees will blossom and the flowers will bloom and he knows they'll both still be here together. Nothing can take them away from this place.

24th January, 2011-02-02

11:15am

"Did you see him this weekend?" Mr. Kakashi asks, flicking through Naruto's file again.

"Of course. What else would I do?"

He shrugs.

A knock comes at his bedroom door, and Kushina walks in without waiting for a response. He could have been doing anything, but she just wanders in like she owns the joint – which tecchnically she does. But this is HIS room, HIS sanctuary. She did the same thing when Gaara used to come over.

Naruto sits up in bed and closes the book he's been reading.

"Hello, sweety." She perches on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, mum."

Her hand dips in the mattress as she leans over to kiss his forehead; her red hair floats into his face before she pulls away. "How's school?"

"Good."

This is how most of their conversations go these days. So awkward, almost painful to suffer through. She doesn't understand.

"How are your friends?"

"Good." Naruto opens his book again and pretends to read, even though he's flipped ten pages ahead of where he actually is in the story.

"Good…" She nods approvingly.

"Why do you hate him?" he asks flately, not peeling his eyes from the pages. The same question has come up so many times in the last few weeks, so he doesn't feel the need to put emotion behind the words. He just wants an answer. One she never gives.

"Who?"

"You know who, mum." He looks at her. "Gaara."

"I don't hate him."

"Then why don't you want me seeing him anymore?"

"You know why," she says sternly, trying to radiate the authority that people gain just for being a parent.

"But, mum, he's my—"

She doesn't wait for him to finish. She won't allow it, so instead interrupts by standing swiftly. "Enough. Enough of this, Naruto. This isn't healthy for you. I understand. Really, I do, but enough is enough."

How can she understand?

25th January, 2011.

11:15am

"You're going to see him today, aren't you?"

"Of course. Today's an important day."

Mr. Kakashi stacks a few files into an envelope and stuffs them into his drawer. "Very well."

He stands as Gaara rests in the grass. Blood slips down tanned fingers where thorns from the roses have cut into his flesh, but he holds the flowers tightly so they won't blow away in the wind. Naruto knows he appreciates them. So pretty and viscious, just like him.

"I got these for you," he says, and places them on the grass, knowing that Gaara won't pick them up. "A month's anniversary today. I can't believe how quickly time has passed." He kneels in front of his friend and lowers my head. "I wish you'd say something. It's always so quiet. I miss your voice."

And for the first time within a month, a pair of hands touch his shoulders and a voice speaks. "Naruto."

He lifts his head and sees the silver haired pest who thought it necessary to invade their precious place. "What're you doing here?"

The man looks at Gaara. "Naruto, please, let me take you home."

"I'm fine here." But Mr. Kakashi has other ideas. He grabs the boy's arm and lifts him to his feet. "Leave me alone." How can he make such a spectical of Naruto in front of Gaara?

"Naruto, this isn't healthy."

"I don't care what you think, just go away!"

"Listen to me—"

"No, fuck off."

Naruto's head flies back and forth when he's shaken "Look at yourself, Naruto. You look terrible, and if you keep this up you're going to be following him."

"Shut up! Get off me!"

"Naruto, listen to me—"

"No—"

"He's gone." Naruto stops struggling. "It's over. He's not coming back."

He knows that, of course he does, but it's his fault. He left him alone that night, waiting in the snow. They were supposed to meet at midnight, like every Christmas, but Naruto never showed.

"He waited." Naruto turns to face the grave. "He waited for me all night in the snow, and I didn't turn up for him."

"But you can't do this to yourself. You don't eat, you don't sleep, all you do is sit here in the cold, and you're going to make yourself sick. Do you think that's what Gaara would want?"

"Maybe, he froze waiting for me, perhaps it's only fair I do the same."

"Don't be stupid. Gaara was already ill. He was getting weaker by the day. He shouldn't have been out in the snow in the first place."

"I know. I know. That's why I didn't think we were going to meet this Christmas. I didn't know he was going to be there, we hadn't discussed it."

"Then it isn't your fault. It isn't anyones. Come on, Naruto, let's get you home."

He faces Gaara's grave.

His best friend.

The pain that flows through Naruto's chest every day, it will probably never go away. He knows this. It will be his reminder. He'll never get to hear Gaara's voice, he'll never get to feel his soft skin and never get to see his smile ever again.

Naruto touches the stone for a moment. "I'll see you again, one day."

"Come on." Mr. Kakashi guides him toward the cemetary's exit.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

"Pardon, sir?"

"I said 'come on'."

Well, there it is. It reminds me of a fic written by Silentz, which was another reason I wasn't going to upload it after finding it on my old laptop. But if at least one person finds this entertaining, then it was worth not deleting it.

While going through my old laptop, I found at least 10 fics that I've started and never finished. Most of them I can't even remember writing, which is kind of strange since it's as if someone else has written them. I might revamp a few that can be salvidged.

Ja ne

x


End file.
